


Never Been Kissed

by zoreozoishiki



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Reddie, Underage Kissing, awkward first kisses, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: "Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Richie's voice pulled him out of his reverie.Eddie frowned, confused at the question, why would he want to kiss a boy? He was supposed to kiss girls- that's what his mom had taught him. What was the point of kissing someone you weren't supposed to? (Though, if he was being honest, he'd much rather kiss Richie than kiss Beverly).He answered nonetheless."No. I've never kissed anybody.""Anybody?" Richie asked incredulously, clearly surprised. It wasn't something that Eddie talked about often- the fact that he was the only member of the Losers Club that hadn't kissed a girl yet (not including Beverly), it was kind of embarrassing."Anybody." He confirmed.Richie was silent again for a while longer, and Eddie assumed that was the end of the conversation, about to go back to picking grass again when Richie spoke."I'll kiss you." Richie said. Eddie sat up and stared at him in shock, "I mean, if you want me to."





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolute reddie trash right now so here's this mess

The sun on Eddie's back was nice, the warmth comforting him as he plucked blades of grass from the ground and tossed them into a small pile he was making. Richie seemed to be pretending to have a sword-fight with an imaginary person with a long stick he'd found, thrashing it around wildly and hitting several bushes nearby.

Despite it being the middle of a fairly good day, the park they were in was basically empty. The only other people Eddie had seen so far were the couple that were leaving when he and Richie walked in.

The two had been spending a lot of time together recently- well, more time than usual. Things hadn't exactly been great at home for either of them as of late. Richie's parents never seemed to want anything to do with him, acting as if he wasn't there when they weren't so drunk they wouldn't have been able to tell anyway. Eddie's mom had been too overbearing as well, ever since the boy announced that he was done with his medication his mother had been trying to stop him from going out at all times, monitoring everything he did in the house during the short periods of time he was there.

So, the two definitely preferred being outside, enjoying the fresh air, than being cooped up in each of their households.

Eventually Richie seemed to get bored of pretend sword-fighting, flopping down onto the grass opposite where Eddie was laying.

"Whatcha doin' there Eds?" He asked, watching Eddie through his glasses.

"Collecting grass." Eddie replied, ignoring the urge to say _don't call me that_.

"And for what purpose might that be?" Richie questioned.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I'm going to build a grass monster, obviously."

"Make sure you build me one too, we can make them fight after." Richie rolled over onto his back, staring up at the sky. "I'm bored." He said.

"Go do something then." Eddie told him, stopping his grass pulling to admire Richie for a bit.

"I can't be bothered." Richie said, falling silent for a few minutes afterwards. Eddie found himself admiring the boy for a little while longer, before stopping himself and going back to grass picking again, beginning to daydream as he did.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Richie's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

Eddie frowned, confused at the question, why would he want to kiss a boy? He was supposed to kiss girls- that's what his mom had taught him. What was the point of kissing someone you weren't supposed to? (Though, if he was being honest, he'd much rather kiss Richie than kiss Beverly).

He answered nonetheless.

"No. I've never kissed anybody."

"Anybody?" Richie asked incredulously, clearly surprised. It wasn't something that Eddie talked about often- the fact that he was the only member of the Losers Club that hadn't kissed a girl yet (not including Beverly), it was kind of embarrassing.

"Anybody." He confirmed.

Richie was silent again for a while longer, and Eddie assumed that was the end of the conversation, about to go back to picking grass again when Richie spoke.

"I'll kiss you." He said. Eddie froze and looked up at him in shock, "I mean, if you want me to."

"Um." Eddie struggled to put words together, his chest feeling oddly tight as he imagined kissing Richie, "why do you want to uh- why do you want to kiss me?"

"Well." Richie said casually, "you said you'd never kissed anyone, and all of the Losers Club have, so that's probably kinda embarrassing. And I asked you if you'd ever kissed a boy and you said no, and I kinda wanna kiss a boy… so it's basically killing two birds with one stone, right?"

"Oh." Eddie replied, "wait, why do you want to kiss a boy?"

"Cause I think I like girls and boys." Richie answered, "and you _are_ pretty cute Eds, if I'm being honest."

Eddie couldn't stop himself from blushing at the compliment, but he was still confused- he didn't even know that it was possible to like girls and boys. His mom had always told him that liking boys if you were a boy was wrong, and that he was only supposed to like girls (unless that girl was Bev, because apparently Bev was dirty and unworthy of him). It was the only thing his mom had told him that he still believed after he'd realised his pills were gazebos.

"You can like girls and boys?" He asked uncertainly.

Richie nodded, "well, yeah. Some people like girls, some people like boys, and some people like both."

"But isn't that like… wrong?"

Richie's face fell, and Eddie regretted his words immediately, shaking his head and trying to fix his mistake.

"I just mean- uh." He hesitated, "my mom always told me that it was wrong. Although…" he frowned, if Richie liked boys, liking boys couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? "I have a feeling she may have been lying to me about that like she was with my pills."

"Oh…. So you think _everything_ your mom said is bullshit now?"

Eddie hesitated, but nodded. It couldn't be that bad. Richie was normal, nothing like the boys his mom had described. She must've been lying to him… like she had been with everything else.

Richie was smiling again, Eddie chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Did he really want to kiss Richie? His heart seemed to do a somersault at the idea. He frowned, stopping his thoughts in his tracks as he realised what he was imagining. He was thinking about kissing his _best friend_. That had to be weird! But Richie was really cute too…

Eddie's eyes flicked up to Richie's face again, the boy waiting patiently for Eddie's answer by occupying himself with picking grass like Eddie had been. Eddie didn't stop himself from admiring Richie this time. He bit his lip again, coming to a decision.

"So…" Eddie said awkwardly, "are you going to kiss me now?"

Richie looked up, "are you sure you want me to?"

Eddie nodded, watching Richie nervously as the boy sat up and kneeled in front of him. Eddie pushed himself up and got into his own kneeling position, leaning forward slightly as Richie watched him with a small smile on his face.

"What?" The smaller boy asked.

"Do you even know how to kiss?" Richie asked him, smirking slightly.

Eddie resisted the urge to shove him away as he shook his head, trying to keep his gaze on Richie's eyes instead of his lips.

"It's really easy, basically all you do is close your eyes. Sometimes you lean in, but just stay where you are because I'll do that part. Okay?"

Eddie nodded, "okay."

"You ready?" Richie reached out and put a hand on each of Eddie's shoulders to steady the smaller boy, pushing him backwards slightly so he was sitting up straight. He inched closer, and Eddie's heart thudded against his chest, his eyes fluttering shut as Richie finally closed the gap and gently pressed his lips against Eddie's.

Kissing was nice. Well, kissing _Richie_ was nice. Eddie hadn't kissed anyone else so he couldn't really rate Richie's kissing or compare it to anyone else's, but if he had to, on a scale of 1-10, Richie's kissing would be a 15.

Richie pulled away, Eddie opening his eyes and watching as a large grin spread across Richie's face. The taller boy backed off, falling backwards and sitting down properly again as Eddie smiled back, feeling much happier than he was before.

"Yep." Richie said, flopping onto his back, "I _definitely_ like girls and boys."

Eddie giggled, the giggle eventually turning into a full-on laugh as Richie started laughing too. Eddie fell onto his back and stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds slowly floated by, he felt like he was floating himself.

Maybe kissing boys wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want me to write more, send me prompts/ideas via my It tumblr- @gazebo-eds


End file.
